


Ichi Ni Hero

by Green_Serpent



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Female Bakugou Katsuki, Female Todoroki Shouto, Grade Swords, Midori Ittō-ryū, Midori Nitōryū, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Minor Original Character(s), Orphan Midoriya Izuku, Swordplay, Unique move names, weird izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Serpent/pseuds/Green_Serpent
Summary: Some weird green goblin with swords cuts a few buildings in half.
Relationships: Aizawa & Coffee, Gran Torino & Shuuzenji Chiyo | Recovery Girl, Izuku & Swords, Kendou Itsuka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Shiozaki Ibara
Kudos: 9





	Ichi Ni Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write the meaning of attacks at the bottom notes I did my best to imitate Oda’s pun attack names. Like Onigiri, for example, is a type of rice ball but it's spelled with the kanji for Oni meaning demon and giri meaning cutter  
> All together demon cutter.  
> Btw check out Ronin by Bohb_Stevens  
> Way better than me for sure

Place holder


End file.
